No Regrets
by GirlWhoFlew
Summary: Owen x Annabel. Set the first summer after they get together. Annabel decides she's ready for more in their relationship. First Time Fic.


There was an excited buzz around campus; the bell for last period had just rung signaling the start of summer vacation. This would be my first summer with Owen, and I had every intention of making it the best summer yet. I collected the last of my belongings from my locker and headed towards the car park. Owen was already at his car going through his piles of CDs.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I gracefully jumped into the passenger seat. Owen let out a satisfied _AHA_ putting one of the CDs into his sophisticated stereo.

"I have the perfect song for this moment!" he said excitedly before getting out the hammer to secure my seatbelt. Suddenly, I was hyperaware that Owen was so close to me and amazed by the electricity that flowed through my entire body. He froze, his hand lingering as it brushed against my thigh sending a shiver through my body. I had been feeling this current between us all day when I was near him.

This was absolutely ridiculous. It was just Owen, we had done this journey so many times, but this time there was an electric spark and I knew I had to touch him in some way. Getting out of the car park took longer than usual, but when we hit the main, straight, stretch of road I reached over and took Owen's hand, letting out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, however I only felt slightly relieved.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, his voice sounding kind of nervous. Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling the change in atmosphere.

"Of the song." He added when I didn't answer right away.

"Sorry, I wasn't actually listening." I answered honesty. I brushed my thumb over the back of his hand as an apology seeing him go stiff.

"That… That's okay." He said clearing his throat. Now I knew something was definitely up, he would never forgive me so quickly for something like that. The remainder of the ride was spent in silence while I fought the longing to touch more of Owen's skin. When we arrived at his house I begrudgingly released my grasp on his hand and climbed out of the car hoping that the feeling would go away and we could work on the show, like planned.

The second I joined Owen at the door, the current was back. We took off our shoes and walked to the kitchen arms brushing softly with every step.

Owen picked up a piece of paper from the counter, and read it silently. "Mum and Mallory won't be home until late, they have a meeting at the community centre with their mother daughter group."

I nodded my head and jumped up on the counter still edgy from the sensation. Owen looked up from the paper and our eyes met. I inhaled deeply and squirmed getting butterflies in my tummy. He walked over to me and ran a hand down my cheek. I lent into the touch craving more. His lips met mine in a slow, gentle kiss, both of us letting out a small sigh.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he admitted.

"Me too." I needed more than that one kiss though, I brought our mouths back together deepening the kiss. He nibbled and licked my lower lip and I brought my tongue out to meet his. We were very good at this by now and his hands stayed safely in my hair or on my waist like always.

Wanting more, I opened my mouth inviting him in, sucking suggestively on his tongue. Owen moaned deep in the throat. The sound was so hot, it made me tremble with desire.

I lost myself in the kiss, moaning when I felt his hands leaving the safe zones. All too soon he was pulling away. He always stopped when things were starting to get heated, not wanting to push me too far. I was really grateful for this, but today didn't want to stop.

"Don't stop," I practically begged, wrapping my legs around his hips pulling him towards me. He didn't bring our lips back together though, instead choosing wrap his large hands around my face and look at me hesitantly.

"I need to cool off, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said trying to move away again. I held onto him tighter with my legs.

"You won't, just keep going." He looked confused and uncertain. I realized I would just have to come right out and tell him what I wanted and why I wanted it, even if it was going to be embarrassing. I took a deep breath,

"Owen, I'm ready, I want you. I want to be happy, I _should_ be happy and I don't want what happened that one night to affect my life anymore. I'm not broken; I just want to be normal. I trust you and I want to show you how much… I want you, _so bad_. I need you to _touch_ me." I finished with a blush.

Owen looked stunned, maybe I shouldn't have just thrust this upon him unsuspectingly. "Say something." I prompted when he didn't reply immediately.

"I… you… really? You're sure?" He looked concerned. I nodded running my hands down his chest hoping to comfort him, "I don't want to rush things if you're not ready," he continued.

"I'm ready, Owen. I promise," I whispered running my hands back up his chest and resting them over his heart.

"…All right, but you're in control and if you feel uncomfortable and anytime we can stop. I want this to be good for you."

Smiling, I kissed him tenderly. Unwinding my legs, I hopped off the bench, taking his hand and lead him up to his bedroom. I wasn't sure how far we'd go but I was excited by the possibilities.

Owen had put on some music and we were lying next to each other kissing warmly. My hands wondered down his chest, tracing his muscles. When I reached the hem of his shirt I lifted it off

I had seen Owen shirtless before at the pool, but it felt different in such an intimate setting. I followed the shirt's trail with his lips, kissing every part of his newly exposed skin.

Taking my lead, Owen's hands moved down from my waist. My breath caught when I felt his fingers, feather light, dancing along the hem of my top, brushing lightly against my midriff. He looked into my eyes silently asking permission. I gave him a small nod, lifting my arms up to help get it off. Owen's eyes didn't leave my own, he placed his hands on my hips kneading lightly. I moaned quietly and reclaimed his lips.

Wanting to feel skin against skin, I unclasped my bra and threw it on the ground with both our shirts before pressing our bodies together. We both whimpered at the sensation. That same electricity that had flowed between us all day was still present at every touch, however, it seemed magnified a thousand times now. I lower my hips to meet his and felt his arousal press against my core. Instinctively I rocked against it marveling at the sensation.

Still, I needed more, "Owen, touch me, _please._"

Owen's hands moved from my hips hesitantly at first up my rib cage. I could feel the light brush of his fingertips around the mound of my breasts. I sat up and arched my back silently begging him to keep going.

Maintaining eye contact, Owen cautiously cupped my breasts and kneaded them gently before finally allowing his eyes to wonder downward. He gasped and ran his fingertips over my nipples watching them harden with awe. I cried out his name, spurring him on. He began to pinch and tweak them lightly, earning himself some embarrassingly loud moans from me. My body was calling for him, I _needed_ him.

I reached down palming him through his jeans, he thrusted up towards my hand. Feeling _Owen_ like this was not enough, with a frustrated whine I began undoing his pants and shuffled down his body taking them off along with his boxers.

I didn't want to look at his nudity right away so I looked into Owen's eyes seeing nothing but love and trust and admiration, which I'm sure he saw reflected in my own.

With that reassurance I let my eyes drift down, taking in his strong chest, his defined abdomen, followed by the captivating trail of hair leading right to… my breath caught, _Owen_ was perfect.

Owen began to squirm and cleared his throat, I looked up at him blushing deeply realizing I had been staring. "Sorry." I muttered nervously.

"That's fine," he said scratchily, his voice was deeper than usual. It made my womanhood throb excitedly.

I laid beside Owen taking him in hand and stroking experimentally, Owen closed his eyes and moaned deeply. When his eyes opened they were darker and burning with a deep intensity.

Owen's moans increased in volume and desperation, looking down I saw a white bead of pre-come on the tip of his member. Without thinking I leaned down and licked along his slit, collecting it on my tongue. I didn't mind the taste and the way Owen just cried out sent a tingle all the way down my spine to my core, I took the head in my mouth and sucked hard while still moving my hand. Owen lightly pulled me off and grabbed my wrist, halting it, "I don't want to come yet… Can I touch you?" he asked breathlessly, so earnestly, not expecting a yes or a no.

"God, yes! Please,"

He gently rolled me on my back climbing on top, "is this okay?"

I nodded and spread my legs for him to settle in between. I whined in frustration that my shorts were stopping me from getting the friction I so desperately craved. Seeming to understand my frustration he ran his fingers over the edge of my shorts and looked at me asking permission with his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and a nod.

He undid the button and zip before pulling them down my legs. Placing light kisses on my ankles, he working his way up my legs. His kisses getting longer and dirtier the high he got, finally kissing open mouthed and sucking hard on my upper-inner thigh, which had me writhing on the bed, whimpering incoherently.

Chuckling deeply to himself, he let a finger trace down my folds over my panties. His laughing stopped abruptly when he felt how wet they were.

I could feel the light brush of his fingertips through my panties over my nub, it was astounding but not nearly satisfying enough. Impatient I reached down and removed my own panties shocking Owen when I exposed myself to him for the first time.

Owen sat back on his knees and let his eyes rake over my naked form, from my toes all the way to my eyes, "You're stunning, Annabel. Much too perfect." His tone was soft and sincere; I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Owen claimed my mouth in a scorching kiss, sending heat to my already burning core. His hand untangled itself from my hair and trailed down my body pausing to trace my achingly hard nipples before continuing to the place I wanted it most. His hand reached between my moist folds and softly rubbed my bundle of nerves.

My hips bucked of the bed, trying to press against Owen's large hand. With his thumb he continued to draw patterns over my nub while reaching down and pushing two fingers into my entrance. I moaned loudly each time he withdrew his fingers and then pushed them back in, stroking my walls enchantingly each time.

While he did that, his tongue traced a line from my collarbone all the way up to my ear, where his tongue licked lightly all around the shell. He hands sped up as sucked on my ear lob. My body was burning up, aching for release.

"Just let go baby, come for me." He whispered huskily into my ear.

That was it, the tension inside me snapped, wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me as I cried out Owen's name over and over.

When I came down and was able to take in my surroundings Owen was pressing light kisses all over my face and neck telling me how beautiful I am and how much he loved me over and over.

I grabbed his face and joined our mouths in a blazing kiss. I pushed him on his back and straddled his hips, "YOU Owen Armstrong are extraordinary!"

Seeing him lying back with the biggest grin on his face gave me the giggles. Owen's fingers reached out and danced over my sides knowing that's where I'm most ticklish, I squealed and squirmed trying to roll away in a fit of giggles. Owen just rolled with me landing in between my legs, his shaft pressed against my wet slit.

He froze, looking to me to see if this was okay. His eyes were glazed over with wide pupils, lips parted, allowing soft shaking pants to escape through them, his erection gave a twitch and just like that the fire was burning with a colossal intensity in my core again.

Owen audibly swallowed and made to move away. I made a small noise of desperation and wound my legs around his waist pulling him down, groaning when his weight pressed down on me; I sucked and bit his neck making needy whines until he gave in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I trust you, Owen" I whispered practically cooing his name.

"I…I don't have a condom Annabel." He said using his last bit of good judgment.

"Its fine, I've been on the pill for years… cause of the modeling." I practically whined.

That must have been good enough for him because he was lining himself up at my entrance. He began to push into me slowly keeping eye contact the whole time. It hurt at first seeing as I had only had sex that one instance a long time ago.

When he was fully in he paused waiting for me to adjust to the intrusion. After a moment I began to move my hips and so did he, he pulled out a little bit and pushed back in. It went like this for a while each time puling out a little bit more until he was pulling out right to the tip and thrusting back in hard. Our moans mixed together in the sweetest song of all. The sight of our bodies becoming one, the taste of his tongue exploring my mouth, the feel of his body pressed against mine and the smell of our sweat and love making; Owen was dominating my senses. I felt high on all the wonderful sensations.

His lips moved down to my neck, I felt the heat of his breath as he slowly opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to graze my neck. He moved further down, his mouth claimed one of my nipples tracing circles around it with his tongue and nipping at the bud before giving equal treatment to its twin.

His thrusts were sensuously, soft and smooth but at the same time passionate, building slowly; becoming faster and harder. His breathing coming faster and heavier. He reached down tugging and rubbing my clit until I was falling apart under him again.

He thrust into me twice more before choking out my name and letting go, opening his mouth in a silent scream, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm

He pulled out, wincing at the oversensitivness, "How was that?" He asked Annabel as he puller her against his side getting comfortable.

"It was wonderful, Owen. I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you, too. No regrets?"

"No regrets."


End file.
